Help a Friend, Lose a Friend
by The Perverted Lain
Summary: This romance novel I'm writing is about two pokemon trainers who really have a love/hate relationship. But when one of those souls is shattered... R&R! ^-^


Help A Friend, Lose A Friend  
  
  
Pikachu Sez: Pi-pika-chu-pikaa-chuu-pi-pi-kachu-pika! (This fic contains my friend, and his virtual girlfriend, in an original fic. Chris and Amy are just like Ash and Misty, only one is a REAL person. However, for all you people that don't like tragic stories, DON'T READ THIS FIC! Anyway, let's get on with the fic.) **TISSUE ALERT**  
  
  
By AngelOtakuBoy007 (A.K.A.: Matt-Chan)  
  
  
"WE'RE ALL LOST! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed.  
"No... No we're not. Look, where we are is on the map. See?" Chris told Amy.  
"WHAT? THAT'S JUST A STUPID DIRT SMUDGE ON THE MAP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Amy yelled.  
  
Amy sat down on a flat rock. She started to cry. Chris walked over to her and sat down by her side.   
  
"We're not lost. We just need to keep walking where the map tells us and we'll be fine. Don't worry. C'mon, let's go. It's still daytime and we can probably get to another city if we hurry." Chris said.  
  
  
"Oh, O.K. Chris. Let's go." Amy replied.  
  
They both got up picked up their belongings and started to walk down the dirt path again. It was about 7:30 PM when they both arrived in Icy Town. A cold wind blew past Chris and Amy, like an invisible knife.   
  
"Ow! This wind is so cold. And painful. Why is it so cold in this city Chris?" Amy said.  
  
"Maybe the city had a strange climate. Let's go in." Chris replied.  
  
"WOW! This town looks so cool!" Amy enthusiastically said.  
  
Chris looked at the city. It was all really shiny and clear.   
  
"Um, yeah. Let's go to the Pokemon Center." Chris said, sweatdropping.  
  
The two teens walked down a long street, and saw lots of sights. They saw lots of small houses, all seemingly made of ice. The stores that were scattered along the road, were also made of ice. Chris and Amy looked at each other.   
  
"What is up with this town?" Amy asked Chris.  
  
"I don't know, but it's kinda eerie. Let's just hurry to the Pokemon Center. Maybe we can ask why this city is so weird." Chris said, shivering.  
  
Both of them looked around until they found the Pokemon Center. Strangely, it was made of ice also. Chris and Amy both walked to the icy door. It opened automatically, just like all the Pokemon Centers. Both teens walked in. They walked up to the front desk. Chris touched it. It was very cold.  
  
"OK, is this some kind of sick joke or is this city really frozen?" Chris yelled into the air.  
  
"No, it's not a joke. It's just how this city is." A voice said behind him.  
  
Chris turned around. There, behind the counter, he saw a familiar face. She had pink hair, with two tied ponytails, and had a white dress on, with two big pockets. Chris knew who this was. Finally! At least he knew Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy spoke again.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Icy Town Pokemon Center! How may I help you?"  
  
"OK, I need my Pokemon energized to full power, and then I want to ask you a few questions."  
Chris replied.  
  
"Very well. First give me your Pokemon, so I can heal them." Nurse Joy said.  
  
Ding-ding-ding-a-ling! The Pokemon Healer sounded.   
  
"All done! You're Pokemon are fully healed. Now, about those questions you were going to ask me, what would they be?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"OK, first of all, why is this city all made of ice?" Chris said, anxiously.  
  
"Well, ever since an Articuno started to build it's nest here at the outskirts of town, it got colder and colder, until the buildings started to freeze. The villagers here are still here, but they never venture out of their homes because of the cold and the dangers that might be outside." Nurse Joy answered.  
  
"And because the Articuno has no mate, it seems to be restless and takes it's anger out on the town, dropping the temperatures, causing fierce blizzards to occur, and making the people in the already frozen buildings get very sick. I am probably going to get some people to renovate this Center so it can be transformed into a Pokemon/Human Hospital." Nurse Joy went on.  
  
"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Amy chimed in.  
  
"There is one possible way you can help, but it's very risky." Nurse Joy said.  
  
Both teens and Nurse Joy walked out of the Pokemon Center, and on to the frozen sidewalk.  
  
"What is it? It's not like we have anything better to do..." Amy said.  
  
"Well, you could try to find Articuno a mate and try to melt the ice off of the town with something... but that is an enormous task, and it could be quite dangerous." Nurse Joy answered.  
  
"What do you think Amy, what should we do?" Chris asked Amy.  
  
"Well, in my personal opinion, I think we should help that poor Articuno and melt the town. The Articuno's never had true love before, and every creature on the face of this earth needs love to survive. I should know..." Amy answered, blushing faintly and smiling.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? You don't know ANYTHING about love... at least I don't think so." Chris said, with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"WHAT?! I don't huh? So you basically said that you think I'm heartless?!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Well, no, I didn't say that, I just thought..." Chris said, backing away form Amy.  
  
"OH! YOU JUST THOUGHT! HUMPH! I FIGURED THAT YOU WERE JUST AN OBSESSED "POKEMASTER"..." Amy screamed into Chris's ear, as she sarcastically accented on the "Pokemaster".  
  
"But now I think YOU are just a heartless boy who has NO feelings about love or romance..." Amy said, as she burst into an explosion of tears.  
  
"WAAHHHH!!! YOU ARE SO MEAN! I HATE YOU!" Amy sobbed, as she ran off into the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Oh God... Another broken heart, just what I needed..." Nurse Joy sighed as she also walked into the Pokemon Center.  
  
-She hates me?- Chris thought to himself, as he sat down on a block of ice.  
-What did I say? I didn't want that little fight to turn so... so... saddening.-   
  
And with that, Chris put his head on his hands and started to cry.  
  
"I never wanted Amy to hate me... Oh why? WHY? I...I... really do care about her, but why do I have to be sarcastic around her? It just destroys our friendship... I... love her so much, I would NEVER do anything to hurt her, but now I've made a mess of things... now what am I going to do?" Chris said between tears.  
  
He burst into tears, and took a piece of paper out. He took out a pen, and wrote a something in it. It read:  
Amy-  
Please do not search for me. I know you hate me, so I will continue this journey on my own. I will solve the Articuno problem myself. I think it would be better if we went our separate ways... Good-bye... Amy...  
  
Three tears fell onto the note he attached to the ice block.  
Chris was crying profusely and sympathetically as he put his pen away and ran off to the outskirts of town. Tears ran down his cheeks as he ran faster and faster to the outskirts, not looking back once. The tears combined with the sharp wind, creating shards of frozen tears, which pierced his tender skin. Blood ran down his head and face as he ran. Chris suddenly stopped. He was at the outskirts of town. He wiped away the tears and blood on his sleeve, and looked up. He saw a gigantic mountain, with something shining at the mountain's peak. Chris started to run again, this time, to the foot of the mountain. When he reached it, he took out a Pokeball and threw it onto the ice. Charizard popped out the Pokeball, and it flew down to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"Chariz-char-charizaaarrdd!" (Hey Chris, what do you want? I was taking a nice nap and...) Charizard said grumpily.  
  
But Charizard's face expression changed immediately as he saw Chris's forlorn face, bloody and wet. Chris was still crying a little as he said to Charizard,   
  
"I...I need you... to fly me up to the top of the mountain... please... I need to save a city..." Chris pleaded to Charizard as he started to cry again.  
  
"I need some time to myself also, so please..." Chris cried.  
  
"Char!Charizz-char-cha-charizar-ard!" (Oh, I see. You have a heartbreak. OK, I'll take you to the top of the mountain, but you must be very careful.) Charizard sympathetically said as best it could.  
  
Chris got on top of Charizard's back, and Charizard started to Fly. As Charizard floated upwards, snow started to fall more heavily. In moments, there was a fierce blizzard, and Chris was clinging to Charizard for dear life.   
  
"I'm falling! Help! AHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed.  
  
Chris's hands slipped, and he fell down, down to the bottom of the mountain. He hit the ice, headfirst, fracturing his skull. Blood spewed from his massive wound, as Charizard flew down, staring at Chris's limp and lifeless body, in horror.   
  
"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!) Charizard yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Huge tears fell from Charizard's eyes as he looked on to Chris's bloody body. Charizard let out a earsplitting roar of sadness. After a while, Charizard walked slowly over to Chris's dead body and picked him up. Charizard started to Dig a grave for Chris, Chris gave a cough, spitting blood out of his mouth. Charizard looked at Chris. He was alive!  
  
"He...Hi Charizard? Did you get me to the top of the mountain yet?" Chris sputtered out.  
  
Charizard's eyes got misty* and he started to cry huge tears.  
  
*(Author's Note: Don't take this as a bad pun or something)   
  
"Char-charizarrrr-rd-charizard! (I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you.) Charizard cried.  
  
Chris let out another cough.  
  
"No, I did die. But only for a second. And I might again... forever..." Chris said, coughing up more blood.  
  
And with that last thought said, Chris passed out.   
  
"Char?-CHARIZARD!-Char-char! ( Chris? CHRIS! please don't die... You were my only trainer, and a friend...)"  
  
Charizard picked up Chris, put him on his back, and flew down to the town. Meanwhile, Amy had found the note and had finished reading it in tears.  
  
"Oh God... Why did I have to be so mean to Chris? Now he's going to get hurt because I sent him away... I hope he didn't do something drastic." Amy cried.  
  
Just then Charizard flew into the city, and landed at the Pokemon Center. He took Chris's body from his back and ran into the Pokemon Center. He ran up to the front desk and started to roar loudly. Nurse Joy came in from the back and looked at Charizard.  
  
"Hello... What do you need?" Nurse Joy nervously said.  
  
Just then Nurse Joy saw Chris's bloody body. She gasped and put her hands up to her mouth as if to scream, but she refrained.  
  
"What the... How could this had happened? Oh no... poor Chris. His life... was... so important... to someone...." Nurse Joy choked out.  
  
Nurse Joy began to sob, crying into her white dress. Seconds later, Amy ran into the Pokemon Center. She had saw Charizard carrying something. She wanted to know what it was  
  
"That Charizard was holding something. I want to know what it is." Amy said.  
  
There was no answer from neither Charizard nor Nurse Joy, but sobs could be heard.  
  
"Why are you guys crying? It seems like someone...DIED?!..." Amy exclaimed.  
Amy thought to herself,  
  
"It couldn't be Chris, he's out looking for Articuno's new mate, but who is it? It can't be Chris... It mustn't be Chris... Please God no... Not Chris... Let it be someone else."  
  
Amy walked over to the front desk. She looked behind it, and there was a body, on a white stretcher. As Amy came closer, the light shone on the body's face. Amy let out a scream. On the white stretcher, the lifeless body of Chris lay. Amy literally jumped over the desk and ran to Chris's side.  
  
"No...No Chris... NOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy sobbed into Chris's shirt.  
  
"Why did you have to die? I really didn't mean to yell at you, but you had to DIE? Wahhh..." Amy cried.  
  
Nurse Joy wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat.  
  
"Come on now, there will be other boys... won't there?" Nurse Joy said, trying to comfort Amy.  
  
Nurse Joy moved her hand up to Amy's cheek and wiped a tear from Amy's eye. Amy pushed Nurse Joy's hand away, and ran off into the women's rest room, sobbing. Amy ran into the second bathroom stall, locked the door, and sat on the toilet, crying. It was a good thing that the seat cover was down, because she would have had a very wet experience. Amy started to stop crying, but when she thought of Chris, she started to cry again. A clear, wet puddle formed on the floor. Nurse Joy opened the door to the rest room and knocked on the second door.  
  
"Come on out, Amy. There's nothing we can do." Nurse Joy said.  
  
"About what you said, when you said that there would be other boys, well, you can take that thought let it jump off a cliff. THERE WILL NEVER BE NO OTHER BOY LIKE CHRIS! I love him for God's sake, and he was the love of my life." Amy said between sobs.  
  
"You LOVE him!? I had no idea... I... I'm so sorry, Amy." Nurse Joy apologized.  
  
"Yes I love him. Very much. Ever since I met him, I was determined to make him my boyfriend." Amy said, wiping away tears.  
  
"Ever since I saw that he cared so much for not only Pokemon, but people too, I started to love him, little by little. I never showed it, because I was afraid that it would break up our journey together. But now, he's gone..." Amy cried again.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find another caring boy like Chris sometime in your life..." Nurse Joy said to comfort Amy, but her tone that she said this sentence in was unsure and kind of depressed.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed into the air, as tears ran down her face.  
  
Amy walked out of the Pokemon Center, and stared up into the now blue sky.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU BACK, SOMEHOW........." Amy whispered to herself, as she wiped away two tears from her wet face.  
  
The End...?  
  
(Now wait it out for part two of this fic. Just a clue here, something happens to Chris and Amy, but I won't tell you what. You'll have to read the fic...) 


End file.
